The Simplest Feeling Exposed
by Steve Zissou
Summary: This is a draco/ginny pairing. Fluff? yea.. cute? darn skippy. Goes with "Chill out" My other d/g fic. Its set before that though so read and review


The Simplest Feeling exposed  
Can cause the most damage  
Though if I never let it go  
My soul would be the more savage.  
  
Some say it all ready is  
" He's only tricks you know,  
Dirty thoughts in that mind of his  
From his heart the evil flows. "  
  
If they only really knew  
The knots of my stomach  
Upon my bottom lip I chew  
and the origins of it.   
  
Those eyes of chocolate brown  
Lips glossed with honey   
Crimson curls found around  
A face that was all so sunny  
  
To my face they certainly flew   
Those eyes in intuitive worry  
Confirmed my feelings where so true.  
Inside me something not of Fury  
  
Our fingers met and laced together  
Beneath the library table  
Her gentle smile seemed forever  
Was this all a fable?  
  
Ginny Weasley , she made me fall  
How fast was my heart to go?  
The cause of such a strong call  
My face set aglow  
  
To her I owe one of my only real smiles  
Is she a celestial being sent from above?  
I haven't felt this way in awhile  
Could I be ... in love?  
  
  
  
He had been very moody . More so then ever. Not only had he been grumpy, but it was something that caused people to talk of him behind his back. Which seemed to only create the moody tension he had. So of course being able to lash out at the first thing was very easy for him.   
  
Pansy had been it. Sauntering up to Draco, who had been brooding before the fireplace in the dungeons upon his large green armchair, and placing her large rump across his lap. A cocky manner indeed, her pudgy fingers reaching up to touch his... -hair-. No one touched his hair, and no one sat on him in this kind of mood. With ease he stood letting her fall to the ground with a thump! Her beady black eyes glared to him from below, at the retreating slytherin.  
  
"What's your problem Draco?! gawd..."  
  
"You. You seem to think.. I -like- you or something." He was used to speaking so cruelly, but not usually to her. She was just so unlucky to have found him in a horrid mood. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and walked out of the dungeons with a blurred mess of thoughts. Why would she think that of him though? That he liked her? Because plenty of times he'd allowed her into his arms, into his bed. It wasn't so bad, she was willing enough, but she was used really for the numbing of what he loathed. It had worked for awhile, but soon the feelings resurfaced and his mind was to preoccupied to deal with Pansy.  
  
  
The demands of schoolwork, Quidditch nearly everyday , the fact that his Father expected him to become like him. A death eater. Though that was in his blood, as a slytherin and son of a rather important death eater, he had only urges to fight against his destiny. Still that wasn't as bad as his current dilemma. He was falling, and falling hard for someone that certainly he could never show feelings for in public.. someone with...  
  
Red. A flash of it in the corner of his eye and he stopped log enough to notice he was at the library. The same time as usual, in fact even a bit early. Looking through the small windows arched above the doorway, Draco caught sight of the red masses of curls hiding a face nearly hidden in a large book. Her body was slumped under the desk partially, and one hand was whipping out notes quickly on a piece of parchment. Quietly he entered the library, swishing past the busy Madame Pince, and found him self on the opposite side of the redhead , a random book in hand.   
  
She wasn't so surprised, he had been showing up for nearly 2 weeks now straight. It was always at the same time, same place, early in the morning near the first shelf of books on charms. He would sit across from her and pretend to read.  
  
  
  
At first it seemed odd, he didn't make fun of her, or even really talk. It was odd yet comfortable to be reading with the Slytherin. Before so, she had only one other encounter with the boy, that was slightly kind and caring. Down by the lake in the morning hours , she was reading and he swimming. It was nice, that was until Pansy came along so very unfortunately and caused the side she hated to see to lash out towards her. She ran...and only days later they met in the library once more..  
Still she longed to know why... and found her self asking questions she thought he'd never answer.   
  
" Are...you ok...Draco?"  
  
She used his first name.  
  
"..I'm..fine..Ginny, I'm horrible. "   
  
He used her first name.  
  
It was as if they could talk telepathically or something, for her eyes flew to his face in worry, and simply nodded once in understanding. Then they would begin to talk, and only then would he confide, him a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, confide into her, a Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, the things that gave him sleepless nights.   
  
Under the table their hands met in gentle embrace and laced fingers , while their hearts sped up incredibly fast. So there he found himself falling, and there she found herself smiling, unknown to the rest of the world. Soon it wasn't just the library.. it was abandoned classrooms, tall towers, unused stairways in a world of her own. It was the simplest feeling..  
  
Love.   
  
  
  
A/n :Siiiigh: Cute huh? i wrote the poem in English all bored about Ben Franklin and wrote a story to go with it. i like it. whatever Of course draco wrote the poem, but if you wanna know the rest of this story, read "Chill out" it goes with it. yay! 


End file.
